


Dreamnotfound Kissing (sfw)

by Starspanic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bruises, Comfort, Cuddling, First Kiss, Hickeys, M/M, Minecraft, Morning, Sapnap walking in on them lol, late night, sfw, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspanic/pseuds/Starspanic
Summary: This is my first ever kissing scene Ive ever written, so It may have  a lot of flaws, but please let me know in the comments! :)Im very new to ao3 and ive been thinking of putting this on wattpad too, so you can check it out there aswell.Im very confused and new to adding the additional tags and stuff so if I messed something up around them, let me know.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for checking this out, just wanted to say this is my first ever time writing a kissing scene so it might be a little bad or awkward but I hope you enjoy it. English isnt my first language so I want to apologise for any spelling errors!

George tried mumbling any words from his mouth, trying to explain what he was doing with his green-eyed best friend. He caught every little movement that the other made, waiting for the right moment to strike his lips on Dream's.

They both stared at each other, insanely blushing, forgetting about their surroundings, as if nothing even mattered anymore because now, they had each other. Dream's hands slowly crept up George's face, cupping his chin and then inching closer and closer until his hot breath was on George's soft pink lips.

George's hands moved up to the others chest, as he softly connected their lips. The kiss was full of raw emotion, making them both shudder while softly holding each other. They both never felt this way before, and they wanted to explore the feelings together deeper until they both knew what they were feeling and wanting.

Dream's hands moved to George's diaphragm and he could feel a soft push as he slowly rested down on the couch they were on, while Dream towered over him. George's reaction to the push was to deepen the kiss, exploring the others mouth with his tongue.

A small shudder powered through Dream, as he broke off their kiss to take a breath, and then immediately reconnect their lips.

Their hands were now walking on each others bodies, finding their places and soft spots to touch. The younger's hands were on George's chest, holding him pinned down to the comfortable couch while George's hands were running around Dream's neck, softly touching vulnerable exposed spots.

The shaky and quiet sound Dream let out as they broke their kiss made George blush even harder, chuckling a little as he then felt his eyes sinfully creep to the others neck. The exposed skin that George was touching was now taunting him to bite it and feel it tremble and shiver until it formed a bruise.

The pleasure the both of them felt was so welcoming and warm but also could be possessive and rough if they went too deep into exploring each other. The younger dirty-blonde reconnected their lips once again, this time with much more passion and emotion. They both felt a large shudder rack through-out their bodies as the blonde broke off their kiss to softly move to George's right ear.

"Is this alright?.." He whispered, nothing like George ever heard, making him suddenly shiver under the younger's body.

"Yes, I-I like it.." mumbled the older, as he then connected their lips, spreading his mouth more to let Dream explore and expose him with his soft and wet tongue. 

George felt his hands creep up to Dreams, as he grabbed his wrists and held them tightly, breaking their kiss to whisper something:

"I want more.." 

Those were the words to make Dream go insane, to make him feel so powerful over George, to make him feel like an animal captured in a zoo. Dream grinned as he slowly crept up to George's pale neck. His hand walked to George's soft brown hair, pulling his head up for his neck to be fully exposed, making vulnerable spots easy to be found.

He planted small and chaste kisses under George's chin, as he then started moving down by his collarbones, slowly sucking and taking turns to licking, biting and kissing. His warm lips left marks all over George's vulnerable spots, making George softly let out a few breathy names, hums, and even tiny noises that sounded like whimpers. 

Dream then started biting and licking more roughly, marking George's neck and feeling proud of himself as he felt George shiver and tumble underneath him. Georges hand crept up to his mouth, to hold himself from making anymore noise that would make him very embarrassed, but it'd make Dream attack even more.

The pleasure the older felt was so rough and soft at the same time, it made him melt at how good Dream was at getting all the noises out of George.

"D-Dream..O-Oh my god-", he suddenly felt the younger swoop from his neck to his ear: 

"I want to hear more of the sounds you're making, I like them.."

Dream grabbed George's hand that was lazingly laying on his mouth, and swooped it next to Georges head, as his mouth was now exposed to making sounds that were made by the pleasure he was feeling. Dream kept finding soft spots and places that made George feel like he was going to go insane, but suddenly when Dream sucked on a soft spot nearby George's right collarbone, he could feel the older yelp so loudly and helplessly.

All George could do was let his throat and his voice get the best of him, as he moaned due to the soft spot being touched. Dream licked and bit the spot simultaneously as he felt a bruise form over. Softly kissing the spot as an "apology", he then looked at the others neck and admired the dark red and purple-ish spots he made. 

He was getting a bit tired and sloppy, as he looked up to George, and swooped another kiss before getting up and sitting beside George's legs, looking at the purple and red bruises he made on the olders neck. 

George was panting uncontrollably and trying to calm it down, before he heard a large shut of the front door. 

As both of the boys looked over, they realized they forgot that Sapnap also lived there, and that George was probably gonna get mocked for having the large spots on his vulnerable areas. 

They looked over to each other, as they both whispered a breathy: 

"Fuck."


	2. Late Night Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream couldn't sleep, neither could George. They both have had some wild thoughts interrupting their nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was like halfway done with writing the chapter back and proofreading and my fucking internet went out and the whole page got erased and i had to rewrite half of it again so yeah, this was written like yesterday at like 4 am so if it seems rushed and weirdly written im sorry abt that  
> hope u enjoy :]  
> Also, if you like reading with music! Listen to Six Forty Seven by Instupendo. I listened to it while writing and it was a vibe :}

He hasn't been able to fall asleep for hours now, his thoughts getting the best of him. He kept turning on his sides, checking his phone and wondering if he should go check if Dream was awake.

The last time he checked, it was 3:38 AM, it didn't feel like long, but when he grabbed his poorly charged phone to check, it was already 4 in the morning.

He shrugged, getting up and walking over to his window. He wasn't that stupid, he knew meeting Dream in real life and flying over to Florida to spend a month with him was gonna change his relationship with him forever, he just didn't know how badly it could end. The glares that walked over each of their bodies that they gave each other when they met didn't seem friendly nor platonic. They craved something more, something so dreamy, something so heavenly, and they both knew that. Something they both never had the courage to ask for.

As he walked into the kitchen, he could see Patches comfortably resting on the glossy kitchen counter, relaxing in her own little world. He imagined what it would be like if he got the courage to open up to Dream and talk about his secret dirty thoughts that hes had recently.. What would if like if he let Dream explore him with his lips and hands? Would he enjoy it? He couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about every little thing he'd let Dream do to him.

Dream was his best friend only, he kept telling himself that every time he walked off too much in his thoughts. Dream wouldn't think of him like that, right?.. Dream wouldn't want that with George, right?... He couldn't help but ask himself more and more until his questions were interrupted by a lightly confused voice.

"You're awake?"

He looked over to his right, noticing Dream standing there, spectating him. He noticed his sandy hair was all messed up and was clearly tugged on. It made him wonder what Dream's been thinking about and doing this past couple o' dark hours.

"Yeah, couldn't fall asleep. Why are you up?" George questioned, making a confused expression, but he already knew the answer at the back of his head.

He noticed the blonde look away before answering. George could clearly tell something was off, but he didn't want to be pushy and annoying about it. Something at the back of his mind kept telling him that Dream felt the same way about him, but he didn't believe it..Not yet.

"J-Just some thoughts," He stuttered lightly before finishing his sentence. "P-Plus I'm not that tired."

George quietly shifted to the couch, sitting down and grabbing the remote. He noticed the younger follow him awkwardly until he was sitting next to George.

He felt his heart ache as soon as he felt Dream's aura beside him. Dream was so timid and shy, almost like he wanted to confess something. They both knew something fishy was going on, they just didn't know if they wanted to talk about it..yet.

George put on some random documentary, trying not to think about all the stuff that has been keeping him up, all the stuff that has caused so many problems and sleepless nights. Yet he still wondered what would happen if he turned to Dream and confessed everything he felt.

"What have you been thinking about?"

"If I'm being honest.." He mumbled, his words so weak and quiet, like he could break the whole universe if he was too loud. "You, Ive been thinking about you."

George felt his heart drop, his face going sugary red. He looked over to the blonde to see a mess, a beautiful mess. His cheeks were tinted soft red, and his eyes were gleaming like stars.

"W-What?.." He felt like he was gonna die on the spot.

"I cannot get you out of my mind, I want to kiss you so much."

George softly grinned, shocked at the statement he just heard. He leaned slowly over to Dream, whispering three dangerously tempting words. "Do it, then."

He doesn't have to repeat it twice. Dream leaned in, connecting their honey-combed lips.

George felt like he was in heaven with the angels. All he ever wanted was happening right now and he couldn't get enough. He was starving for this, waiting for the day he got exactly what he wanted. The timid and soft nervousness Dream had within him was now gone, all the older could feel from him was power, craved touch, he could feel how much the younger wanted this aswell.

He could feel the younger's divine lips go from his mouth, to his jawline, planting chaste generous kisses, until they walked over to his ear.

"Is this alright?" George felt Dream wonder up to another question. "More?"

George couldn't express how much more he wanted, he wanted Dream to touch him all over his pale body, mark him, to make him his. Only his.

"Yes, you don't know how much I've wanted this."

Dream grinned lightly, mumbling. "I'll give it all to you then."

George felt Dream's honey sweet lips wonder up to his neck, softly teasing with small chaste kisses, licks and bites. Just as he thought this couldn't get better, he felt suck at his collarbones. He felt like he was gonna explode, like he was gonna scream from how much pleasure he felt. Dream was way too good at getting those sounds out of George, it made the older embarrassed at how much he wanted this. He wanted Dream to break him, he wanted to be only Dream's.

He could feel Dream's tough fingertips pick at his ribs, making his skin shiver lightly. Dream kept sucking at his collarbones, finding soft spots and pleasuring George as much as he could.

Dream grabbed George's wrists, hanging them up by his head. He was almost done with biting his collarbones and marking skin around them, just as he felt the older softly yelp. Dream immediately brought his head up to George, feeling genuinely concerned for him.

"Are you alright? Is this too much?" He immediately brought up his questions, thinking it was too much for the older.

George on the other hand, was having the time of his life, he couldn't of wished for something more. "I'm okay. Don't worry. Keep going please." Dream heard George quietly chuckle at the reaction that the younger had.

The way Dream started running his tongue all over George's neck made the older shiver and tumble underneath the younger who was towering over him. George felt the grip on his wrists get tighter, almost forming bruises on their own..Beautiful.

As much as he wanted Dream to continue, he could feel that the blonde was getting tired after marking George's neck and kissing his lips until they were red. Before Dream got off George, he stole the last kiss for the night in which George could feel Dream bite his lower lip a little, making him blush and shiver. A soft noise akin to a complaint escaped George as Dream moved away and sat beside his legs. George calmed down his breathing and sat up next to Dream who was spectating his neck and the bruises he made.

"Jesus, my neck is a colorful mess." George whispered, softly putting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Yeah, a pretty mess." Dream chuckled as he felt George punch his bicep softly.

"What time is it?" George asked as he yawned, stretching his arms.

Dream grabbed his phone from his pocket, looking at his phone screen. 4:54 AM. Wow, time really passed quick.

"It's almost 5 AM.." Dream yawned, grabbing the blanket beside them and covering them both up in a cozy and warm hug. George carefully connected their fingers under the blanket and closed his eyes, mumbling.

"Goodnight, Dreamie."

"Goodnight, Georgie."

Dream quietly chuckled, and they both fell into a deep sleep while holding each other tightly.

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading, comments and kudos are appreciated v much <3 :]


End file.
